


Not Far Off

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit, light alcohol use, lil spicy, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: The morning after a passionate entanglement with Admiral Thrawn
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	Not Far Off

Eli couldn't remember the last time he woke up so warm. Not hot, mind you, but warm. As if he were the perfect temperature, content to live in this optimal bubble made underneath his covers. He also couldn't remember why he'd gone to bed naked, but if he woke up feeling this good, what did it matter?

The arm draped over his back and the chest he was nuzzled into said that it very much did matter.

All contentedness and drowsy bliss vacated him as ice cold fear laced his veins. Eli wasn't a man to take casual partners to bed, he wasn't one who slept around or sought out quick flings. One night stands just weren't a thing for him. What had led to this early morning nude cuddling?

Slowly, he pulled back from the firm and muscular chest he'd been using as a pillow to get a look at his mystery bed mate. The first thing he registered as he opened his eyes was the color blue, and with that all the fear washed away as the memories came back to him.

Late night drinks with the Admiral. Just one for him, something to warm his stomach and buzz his mind, nothing sensory impairing. He remembered sitting on the rarely used yet comfortable couch in the Admiral's quarters, space between them more than adequate for professionalism, but just a little less to remind them both they were still good friends.

A successful mission against some band of pirates, with no casualties on either side, had put them all in a celebratory mood. And as the night cycle shifted over, Eli found himself in his friend's company, a bottle of Corellian whiskey pulled from stars knows where. Eli didn’t even realize Thrawn enjoyed drinking.

It was comfortable, fun, more than enjoyable. But as the night dragged on, Eli's drink long finished, Thrawn still idly sipping his first, Eli felt more emboldened. He had moved closer, pointing to his datapad, something about Doonium market fluctuations, and Thrawn had leaned in closer, effectively halving the distance between them.

So, he tried again, taking a big shift across the couch, and leaving the last bit of space as an invitation. Eli may have been a man who knew what he wanted, but he also knew better than to proposition his superior officer so blatantly, even in off hours.

But Eli  _ was _ a man who knew  _ exactly _ what he wanted. He'd known this for quite some time, having watched Thrawn from close and yet afar. Seeing his brilliance and his compassion unfold right by his side. And as those feelings of admiration bloomed into something more romantic, watching the fit and strong man spar shifted from purely romantic to an edge of lustful.

With the distance minimal, Eli gave Thrawn a smile, one that could either mean he was wry about the discovery he'd made, or as a seduction effort. The last bit of distance was left up to the Chiss, and this way, they could take either route without embarrassing themselves or jeopardizing their working relationship.

If Eli had been a gambling man, he would have gone and spent all of his money on lottery tickets when that invitation had been answered, because it meant he was the luckiest man in the Galaxy.

Thrawn had looked at his datapad, then his smile that edged on a smirk, then back to the datapad, betraying absolutely none of his thoughts. Slowly, he set down his mostly finished drink, the glass clinking on the low table, and he relaxed back into his seat, body slightly turned to Eli. He looked up at the other man, meeting those glowing red eyes which had been an object of his fantasies for some time now. The glow in the dark as they raked over Eli's own exposed form being one of his favorites.

Those eyes now regarded him much the same Thrawn would regard a piece of artwork. Studying him, trying to take him apart and know what lay underneath. If Thrawn only knew that all he needed to do is ask, and Eli would give him everything he wanted, that and even more.

As those eyes moved up and down Eli's form, they settled on his lips for a moment longer than necessary before they met Eli's own. The hunger in those eyes told him all. A shiver ran down his spine, excitement making his heart jump and his stomach jittery.

Before he knew it, lips were against his own, a hand at his cheek, the other gripping at his waist. It was sudden and overpowering, but so, so amazing. Eli managed to lay his datapad on the low table before bringing his own hands to grab at Thrawn's cheeks, feeling the sharp angles under his fingertips.

He'd felt Thrawn's skin before, they'd sparred in the past, shared quarters, been in tight places during missions, it felt no different than a Human's. But it was the context that changed everything. Knowing that there was a passionate hunger pumping through the veins beneath the cobalt skin made every touch feel like lightning through his body.

Eli kissed back with as much passion as he could, matching Thrawn's energy motion for motion. Soon, the hand at his cheek trailed down his side, resting at his opposite hip, heat from the palm seeping into his skin. In response, Eli slid a hand over Thrawn's chest then around to pull him closer from the back. His other hand slid up into Thrawn’s hair, feeling the short blue black strands between his fingers. That granted him a soft sound that sounded mildly like a grunt.

That was his only warning before Thrawn began pushing harder into the kiss, pressing until Eli had to relent and lay down across the couch, Thrawn hovering over him.

It was everything he dreamed it would be, and yet so much more. As Eli's lungs screamed for breath, he pulled away, panting heavily, eyes lidded, no doubt his pupils blown wide. Thrawn didn't seem to care for such a rest and took his mouth to attacking Eli's skin. First curving along his jaw to his ear, where he spent some time drawing out heavier pants from him. From there he moved down the neck, not lingering in any spot long enough to leave marks, but heading for his true goal, Eli’s collar.

The only permission requested was an impatient tug at the fabric of his uniform, a single digits having breached his collar, nothing more. It was both sweet to see him so cautious, and exciting that he was too invested in the action to use his words. Not even humoring the idea of telling him no, Eli nodded frantically and huffed out, "Do it," as encouragement.

Stripped of his uniform, Eli's heated skin was slightly cooled as it was exposed to the open air. Only as long as it took Thrawn's mouth to latch onto the new area. Here he had no qualms leaving marks. Kissing, sucking, and nibbling until Eli moaned, then he'd move to another spot and start over again. It was slow, heavenly, and torturous.

He wasn't about to let Thrawn have all the fun. Eli took to undoing and sliding off Thrawn's own uniform, then exploring the handsome features he found underneath. He'd seen Thrawn stripped down to his undergarments before, but he'd never had the chance to truly feel and explore to his heart's content, and this was his chance.

Somewhere along with the hickies and groping, Thrawn must have gotten tired, as he swung back up, capturing Eli's lips in a hard kiss. This one lasting almost longer than the last one. With blue thumbs sliding beneath his undershirt and rubbing the skin there, while Eli subtly rolled his hips against Thrawn's lean body. His own hand ran along Thrawn's back, while the other pushed up his own shirt, feeling the heated blue flesh beneath his fingertips.

Thrawn broke the kiss that time, and Eli was grateful to be allowed to breath again. This was all so overwhelming, but he craved it more than even air apparently. Thrawn made a low sound in the back of his throat, something close to a growl as he nuzzled his nose into the underside of Eli's jaw.

"Bed." He demanded, as if he were some sex crazed animal. Eli had to admit, the deep commanding tone, and the apparent lack of shame had heat surging for his nether regions.

"Then take me there." Eli huffed for no other reason than he felt like being difficult. He rolled his hips again, trying to incentivize the Chiss to rise to his challenge.

Instead of a verbal rebuttal, as Eli had expected, Thrawn had pulled back from him entirely, earning a choked off whine. He didn't want to sound desperate, but the heat and the friction were pushing him oh so nicely.

Thrawn looked down on him, like a predator who had ensnared his prey, and it sent another burst of arousal coursing through his veins. That paled in comparison to the rushing heat that spread as Thrawn leaned over him, and gathered him into his arms. The Chiss lifted and effortlessly manhandled Eli from the couch over to the bed, upon which he deposited Eli none too gracefully. He hadn't expected Thrawn to follow his sarcastic ploy, but now that he was here, he wasn't going to complain. And certainly not at how Thrawn crawled up over him from the foot of the bed.

Absolutely no complaints there.

The night of passion was both a rush and a blur of moving body parts, ecstasy, and euphoria. He barely remembered the climax, no doubt because he passed out soon after. He does remember that he didn't reach it alone, so at least he wasn't some heartless lover. He had to admit, he didn't expect to wake cuddled with the firm and sharp Admiral Thrawn, but yet again, he had no complaints.

The Chiss was awake and certainly had been for some time now. His datapad was in the free hand not secured around Eli. As he shifted, Thrawn's attention was drawn and the blue man looked down at him. He was offered a smile, not like the heated passionate, near animalistic smile from the night before, that begot another entanglement of panted breaths and none too gentle bites.

It was a simple smile, a warm one, soft at the edges, weighed by sleep and something more. An emotion that laid behind it and had Eli's heartbeat speeding up. That smile grew closer and left a chaste peck to his waiting lips.

Eli had expected an empty bed when he woke. A dressed Admiral advising him to freshen up and return to his own quarters. Or even a quick round two before they went their separate ways. He was so thrilled to instead wake up feeling warm, embraced and welcomed. Dare he say loved, but perhaps it was too early for that. And there he went, sounding like Thrawn.

As the Chiss resumed his attention to his datapad, Eli settled back down onto his chest, listening to the heartbeat that rhythmically sounded beneath his ear. Yes, love was too early, he thought, but hopefully, it wasn't far off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~[Mortis](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
